Are you ready? Love Live! Special 20 Shuffle Drabbles
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Short and sweet drabbles of your favorite idols from STARISH to Quartet Night and M's (Muses). Various pairings include: Ai x Umi, Camus x Honoka, Otoya x Haruka, Ren x Eri, etc. Short preview: He let an rare gentle smile lay on his lips, while he softly ran his fingers through her short hair. As the train lead the couple through all the winding tracks and tunnels that is life.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Utapri or Love Live! or any of the songs or groups/bands.

If anyone of you don't know shuffle drabbles- is where someone listens to all their songs on shuffle and writes random drabbles of whatever pops up in their heads while listening to it. So the songs listed are in any particular order or choice, they are really just random.

I would probably recommend listening to the songs as you read but, you don't have if you don't want to.

I wrote this all for fun as I'm hoping to get back into my writing. But I've been really busy lately (School, moving, etc...) so don't expect anything really soon. Though as the title says I will be uploading 10 more drabbles maybe...tomorrow (as I am on spring break). So do look forward to that.

(And I did have trouble this morning where I had wrote up to at least 12 drabbles yesterday...and my computer had deleted everything I had wrote past drabble number 5. So the only one that I had wrote that was one of my ideas from yesterday is the last one.)

**Hope you enjoy! And Please Read and Review! :)**

* * *

**Are you ready? Love Live! Special 20 Shuffle Drabbles**

Crossover:

Uta no Prince-sama! x Love Live! School Idol Project

Pairings:

Tokiya Ichinose x Nozomi Tojo

Otoya Ittoki x Nanami Haruka

Ren Jinguji x Eli (Ellie) Ayase

Masato Hijirikawa x Hanayo Koizumi

Natsuki Shinomiya x Kotori Minami

Syo Kurusu x Rin Hoshizora

Ranmaru Kurosaki x Niko Yazawa

Reiji Kotobuki x Maki Nishikino

Ai Minase x Umi Sonoda

Camus x Honoka Kosaka

1. Shooting Star

By: Alice Nine

Paring: Ai x Umi

Looking at the stars wasn't helping at all. He had been cold to where he never really questioned things, always relying on information and facts.

Of course, he still wondered why falling pieces of meteorites looked like shooting stars. Why was he so curious all of the sudden? He has never been curious before now.

Ai closed his blue eyes listening to the stillness all around him. Her dark blue eyes, long black hair, and...shy smile all still permanently in his memory. Why was he remembering such unimportant things.

2. Forever

By: NEWS

Paring: Natsuki x Kotori

It all happened so suddenly. One day, they were both alone with no one to personally care for, but now they had each other...hopefully forever.

Ever getting together with Kotori, Natsuki felt instantly better, like a huge weight was lifted off of him. He was even getting better at cooking.

They both wished this feeling will stay here forever.

3. Crazy Girl

By: Eli Young Band

Paring: Otoya x Nanami

He watched as the small pink-haired girl suddenly tripped, he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Thanks, Ittoki-kun." He gave her a smile back and let go of her, though she couldn't see the sadness hidden deep within his expression.

And as he watched her walk on down the street, a bag of food in her hands, he wished someday he would be able to tell her his feelings.

4. Just A Dream

By: Carrie Underwood

Paring: Masato x Hanayo

Hanayo couldn't believe it, that he was never coming back. She gazed sadly down at the diamond ring on her left hand, tears building up within her eyes at the terrible news.

"Is it really t-true...?" She asked, she just couldn't believe what was happening. Maki just shook her head sadly, Rin sitting beside her watching her best friend quietly.

Just then the tears overflowed from her eyes, never stopping. Both girls wrapped their arms around their depressed friend, trying to comfort her some, to let her know they were there for her no matter what happened.

5. What We Ain't Got

By: Jake Owen

Paring: Syo x Rin

Rin watched the flashing scenes that pass by on her T.V. The room completely dark expect for the flashes. She hug her legs closer to her chest and lean her hand on them, sniffling a little.

She watched as the little blond boy on the screen did another one of his special moves defeating the enemies with the help of the Fighting Prince of course.

Now that she was truly a idol, she felt so much closer to him though...he's still far away then ever, she has only seen him on T.V. before.

And one day she wishes to meet her hero, her favorite idol. Maybe someday have what she has always wanted. But...that will only be in dreams.

6. 'Hello and Goodbye'

By: MYNAME

Pairing: Ai x Umi

He is a robot and her a...human. They were never meant to be. But somehow since that first meeting, they had become curious...even attracted to each other.

As he became even more curious...he begin to feel more emotions for the human girl. Something that wasn't even possible.

And soon after he begin to feel this way, his whole system begin to fall apart.

He is a robot, not a human.

He would soon have to go in for repairs and...he would forget all about her. But she didn't care that he would forget about her, that it would hurt her. She just hoped that one day he'll remember and come back to her soon.

7. 'Hoshi wo Mezashite'

By: NEWS

Pairing: Camus x Honoka

Dressed in a fluffy white winter dress, Honoka reached up to softly pet the beautiful white horse. The horse whined in appreciation, Honoka smiled, while Camus just watched and sighed.

He climbed up on his horse and helped Honoka on, she sat in front of him. He promised he would teach her how to ride a horse, he just hoped this wouldn't go terribly wrong.

After a while of non-stop incidents and a apologetic Honoka, Camus just decided that he could teach her another she did never give up and finally she had gotten the hang of riding a horse. Camus then found her to be surprisingly gentle with animals.

After the lesson, Camus lead the horse to one of his favorite places in the kingdom, a pond covered with thick ice, with the sun setting in the background, creating a perfect purple and orange hue in the sky.

Honoka grinned and soon Camus joined in, no matter how much she was, through it all it was worth it.

8. 'Sea Tide'

By: Mamoru Miyano

Pairing: Tokiya x Nozomi

She had dragged him to the ocean that day. And they had the whole beach to themselves, to avoid fans of course.

They sandcastles, looked for seashells, played in the water.

They were having the time of their lives. And he was finally getting a fun break from work for once. Tokiya was eternally gratefully to Nozomi for being so fun to be around.

9. 'World Quest'

By: NEWS

Pairing: Syo x Rin

Syo watched as she scored another goal, cheering, and then quickly getting back into the game.

Even if she seemed so weak on camera, Rin was one of the toughest and bravest girls he had ever met. And when most girls would be fans of his mentor, she was a fan of him, the sidekick of the fighting prince. Rin could deal with bumps and scraps like they were nothing. Nothing like an usual idol girl acts like.

But he liked how she was through and through, she acted didn't act like other girls, but no one is the same, everyone is different.

Rin understood his feelings of being the smallest but, the toughest. And she scored yet another goal, he smiled at her happy expression. He liked her the way she is.

10. 'Winding Road'

By: ViViD

Pairing: Masato x Hanayo

The various landscapes passed them by through the wide train windows. Small breaths was all was heard throughout the train compartment. Turning his dark blue gaze to the small and gentle light-brown haired girl, laying on his lap.

He let an rare gentle smile lay on his lips, while he softly ran his fingers through her short hair. As the train lead the couple through all the winding tracks and tunnels that is life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
